1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a server device, a method for controlling a server device, a computer-readable recording medium, and a game system.
2. Background Art
In a computer game such as a role-playing game or an action game executed in an information processing device such as a computer, an appropriate reward or compensation is provided according to a game operation by a player (client). Though the provision of such a reward or compensation itself can be an incentive when the player plays the computer game, various games with further elaborate performance and amusement in reward or compensation provision have also been proposed.
For example, Patent Document 1 describes an example of a role-playing game in which, in the event where a player character finds a treasure chest (box) placed in a virtual game space (e.g. a dungeon which has been set) and acquires various items contained in the treasure chest, subsequent development turns in the player character's favor. In this game, the treasure chest can be opened by the player character defeating an enemy character (e.g. a monster) appearing in a specific situation or a specific location.
Patent Document 2 describes an example of a shooting game in which a player progresses through each of a plurality of game stages while finding a treasure chest placed in a game field and creating a new weapon through fusing or the like using weapons contained in the treasure chest or other items. In this game, the position of the treasure chest is presented on a predetermined game map, based on which the player can reach the place where the treasure chest is present.
Patent Document 3 describes an example of a game in which an enemy character and a treasure chest simultaneously appear on a game screen, a player character checks the treasure chest to further display an image of a game item contained in the treasure chest, and, for example in the case where the player performs a predetermined operation at a speed higher than a reference speed, the game item can be acquired and added to the player character's possessions.